


Uncertainty

by BunnyBob



Series: Trying to Tie Loose Ends (Catharsis Continuation) [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crying, M/M, Multi, anxiety attack, breakdown - Freeform, more brivere/sidon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBob/pseuds/BunnyBob
Summary: While Prince Sidon and his Knight Captain Brivere are grateful that Link is willing to fight the Calamity in order to save all of Hyrule, they also want nothing more than for their beloved Hylian to return back to them safely. With both of the Zora on edge, it may be Brivere’s future seeing ability that will finally settle their nerves. But even this is a shaky last resort, as the future is always subject to change, and the golden knight doesn’t exactly have control over his new powers yet.However, Brivere may still have just the right things to say to put the worried Zora prince at ease.(A fic for the sidlink fic Coma Baby, slight continuation of my other fic Trying To Tie Loose Ends)





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coma Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493943) by [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne). 



> This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction called Coma Baby by BanishedOne on AO3 (tumblr: @banishfics / @banishedone). If you like a grumpy Link and really well developed, deep characters and an amazing take on the political structure of the Zora Domain, then definitely check out Coma Baby! It’s a long read and still going on, but the writing and descriptions are superb and it just means more great content.
> 
> I post memes and fics for Coma Baby on my tumblr bunnyb0b, you can chat with me any time about anything!
> 
> This bonus chapter was not beta read, so prepare for trash and mistakes lmao

A strangled gasp clawed its way out of Sidon's throat as he woke up in a cold sweat, flailing around in his sleeping pool in search of someone who was already long gone. It took a few seconds for him to snap out of his nightmare and realize that his golden Zora was still asleep, floating just a few feet from him, so Sidon quickly stilled and sank under the clear water to make less noise.

Once certain that Brivere wouldn't be disturbed, Sidon groaned and rubbed his eyes. His Oracle Knight had had a long day and fell asleep the second that they had slipped into the pool in Sidon's quarters. The golden knight had taken on all of the prince's neglected work due to his despondency after Link had left, so Sidon would feel too guilty if he woke his lover up after all Brivere had done to cover for him.

Besides, the thing that was troubling Sidon was something he had to deal with on his own.

It had only been a few days since his Hylian lover had left, but it truly felt like decades to the Zora prince. Link was off, somewhere in Hyrule, finally taking on the Calamity after one hundred years of being in a coma and letting the sinister beast continue its rampage while he was asleep. However, the reason Link was put in a coma was because it was the only way to save his life after nearly being killed the first time he had attempted to fight the malicious entity that continued to taint all of Hyrule.

And now, Link had to take it on all over again.

The prince was praised for being so brave and strong after his Hylian lover had left, as Sidon had put on a mask similar to his Oracle Knight, hiding how much he was actually cracking from the stress of it all. Unlike Brivere, however, his mask had a wide, sharp toothed smile plastered onto the front, continuing to encourage his people as they all anxiously waited for the outcome of the Hylian Champion's battle when all Sidon really wanted to do was keep Link safe in the Zora Domain.

However, Sidon knew he couldn't be so selfish. Link was the only one who could defeat the Calamity, and as much as the prince desired to hold his Hylian lover back from the fated, dangerous battle, it would be unreasonable to doom all of Hyrule and its inhabitants just for the sake of their love alone. So with a heavy heart, he unwillingly let Link leave on Crazy Girl, all with a fake grin painfully stretched onto his face.

When his sister had first died, he had had to do the same thing: don a cheerful mask for the sake of his people, to not make them lose hope, to encourage them to continue living their lives in happiness despite the despair that constantly gnawed at the back of their minds.

If only Sidon could convince himself to do the same.

The Zora prince sighed, a flurry of bubbles escaping from his mouth and soaring up to the surface of his royal pool. It was already late in the night, the moon softly shining high above the water, but Sidon couldn't even bring himself to close his eyes. The same nightmares have been tormenting him for a month, all of them sharing the same theme of watching Link die, just showing different ways of Sidon's beloved Hylian painfully losing the fight against the Calamity.

The prince gasped for breath, quickly resurfacing. Although he was a Zora, and was thus able to breathe underwater, the nightmare of Link’s death that he had just awoken from was so frightening that Sidon honestly forgot how to breathe for a second. Once he broke the surface of the water, Sidon looked for Brivere and felt his heart freeze when the golden Zora was not immediately within his sight. An irrational panic shot through his body, worrying that he had lost the only other person he had left after Link had marched off to his doom.

Sidon felt a familiar hand squeeze his shoulder and turned around to find Brivere floating close, the golden Zora’s eyes half lidded and a dazed look on his face. Opening his mouth, Sidon wanted to apologize for waking him up, but Brivere shook his head and swam closer. The prince felt his worries drown away as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling Brivere on top of him when he shifted to float on his back. Both of them bobbed on the surface of the water in comfortable silence, absentmindedly tracing each other’s scales, the golden knight serving as an anchor to keep Sidon from being swept away by his worries.

After a few moments, Brivere spoke up. “My lord, what is troubling you?” he murmured, nuzzling his brow into Sidon’s neck.

The prince weakly chuckled. Even though he and Brivere had been dating for a few months now, the golden Zora still couldn’t drop formalities, even in private. “Do you ask as my personal knight?” Sidon softly teased.

A rare smile pressed into the prince’s chest in response. “I ask as your lover, my lord.”

Only slightly satisfied, Sidon hummed and ran through his thoughts, trying to come up with the best answer. Although he knew that both Brivere and Link were comfortable sharing him as their lover, Sidon didn’t want the golden Zora to think that he cared for the Hylian more. He _especially_ didn’t want to cause any tension after the three of them could finally coexist in peace. It was a miracle that his two lovers had become such close friends anyways, considering their extremely tense past where the two had constantly fought and bickered to the point that they had nearly beat each other to death on a bridge over a year ago.

“It is nothing, my sun.” Sidon replied, hugging the golden Zora closer to him. “You know I just tend to overthink things.”

Unconvinced, Brivere pulled away and frowned, raising his brow as he stared into the prince’s golden eyes. “It is the Hylian Champion, isn’t it?”

Sidon’s jaw snapped open, ready to try and explain himself, but to his surprise he didn’t have to. “My lord,” Brivere chuckled, settling back onto his chest. “It is alright. I do not feel neglected by you in the slightest, for I know that if _I_ was the one off to fight a dangerous battle then you would be worried for me as much as you are now. And if it makes you feel better, I am concerned as well. The Hylian Champion is my closest friend.”

Sighing in relief, Sidon tightened his hold on his lover, staring at the ceiling. “Is it bad for me to fret over this?” he said in a voice so low he may as well have whispered.

“Not in the slightest. They Hylian Champion _is_ fighting the Calamity after all, the very symbol of power and malice, which no one else has been able to defeat.” Brivere bluntly replied.

When Sidon groaned, the golden knight flinched. “Oh.” Brivere said sheepishly. “I suppose that would not necessarily ease your worries.”

Shaking his head, Sidon weakly laughed and ran his hand along Brivere’s head tail before patting the golden Zora’s back. “No, it is alright, for it is best not to sugarcoat reality as to not make light of the situation. And considering what our Hylian is up against…”

There was only one thing that could completely ease Sidon's nerves, and even then, he was unsure if he could ever stop worrying for his reckless Hylian lover. The prince wanted- no, _needed_ , to know the result of Link's destined battle before it had even begun. He couldn't tell what frightened him more: the thought of the Calamity winning or the fear of receiving a letter telling him that his Hylian lover had died fighting it.

But there was only one person who could possibly have the answer that he was so desperate to hear.

Sidon hesitantly tilted his head, trying to examine the golden Zora's blank face for any trace of emotion without him noticing. Still, Brivere felt the slight shift of the prince's muscles and looked up, an amused look in his eyes. "My lord," the golden knight said, the corners of his lips twitching from a knowing smile that was clearly bitten back. "Do you wish for me to use my ability to tell what the outcome of the Hylian Champion's fight will be?"

Nodding, Sidon smiled sheepishly, embarrassed to have been caught. The golden knight's eyes drooped as a small frown rested on his face. "I apologize, but I am afraid that I cannot do so."

"It is alright, Brivere.” Sidon said, trying to hide his disappointment. “I knew I shouldn't have asked, it is quite selfish of me to-!"

"No, my lord, it is not that." Brivere said, cutting the prince off with a sleepy wave of his hand. "I would gladly do it if I could. However, it is just... you have difficulty using your ability, right?"

Sidon's eyes widened as he nodded. "You as well, Brivere?"

"Yes, although I know why, unlike you." Brivere softly teased, yawning as he leaned his head back onto the prince's broad chest. "Roughly two weeks ago, my ability had told me that the Calamity's power will increase in preparation for its fight with the Hylian Champion. I suppose that its malicious aura has impacted all who have the power of the goddess, or any divine magic, really."

Sidon groaned and unwrapped his arms from around Brivere's waist, who stiffened against him. "Ah, I'm sorry, my lord. Again, I suppose that would not make you feel better."

"No, it doesn't." Sidon muttered, pressing his hands to his eyes as he shook his head. "But as I said before, it is best to be realistic rather than hide the truth, as to not get one's hopes up for no good reason."

After an awkward pause, the golden knight spoke up. "Then may I reveal more to you, my lord?"

Cringing, Sidon bobbed his head up and down, still covering his eyes to brace himself for what he could possibly hear. "Bad news first, to get it over with, please."

Brivere hummed in response, trying to gather his thoughts in his sleep deprived state. "First, I must let you know that everything I say is subject to change." he murmured, words becoming slightly slurred from exhaustion. Quite frankly, Brivere desperately wanted to sleep after such a long day of government duties, especially when it was Sidon’s fault for the extra work in the first place.

But there was no way he could rest well when his prince- no, his lover- was so worried. "Admittedly, I do not have full control over my ability to see the future, so I was unable to focus it on specific points of the battle when I was making my present for the Hylian Champion. What I basically did was repeatedly use my powers and write down anything I could remember, then organize my findings as much as I could."

"However, fate is difficult." Brivere mumbled, trying to not let his fluttering eyelids completely shut. "Every single little action can lead to a wildly different outcome. So when I witnessed the Hylian Champion fight, over and over again, I... well, I must unfortunately admit, there are too many ways for the battle to not end in our favor."

Brivere felt the prince's throat move as he gulped. Sidon's voice sounded so weak, as if he had already received a letter he had hoped would never come. "So, you mean to say..."

Slightly nodding, Brivere sighed. He didn't want to acknowledge the truth either, despite knowing it for quite a while now. "Yes. There is a high possibility that the Hylian Champion will perish in battle."

Both of them floated in silence, letting the reality they had been trying to ignore for the past few weeks finally sink in. Brivere said nothing when Sidon's increasingly ragged breaths shook his large frame, and instead got off of the prince's broad chest to embrace him, allowing Sidon to weep in the golden Zora's strong arms as they both bobbed upright in the clear water. The situation might have been comical at any other time, the golden knight cradling the crying prince as if the larger Zora was a child, but in that moment, neither of them could even muster a weak chuckle. Strangled sobs in-between gasps for breath got louder and louder, echoing off the gemstone walls of the prince's quarters. The large red Zora was trembling so hard that Brivere found it difficult to keep his arms around his lover, and he had to tighten his embrace so that Sidon's broad frame didn't slip out from his grasp.

The prince suddenly grabbed Brivere by his waist and pulled him underwater. Startled, the golden knight instinctively prepared to fight back, but froze when Sidon let out a gut-wrenching wail that was barely muffled by the water they were submerged in. The sight of his usually cheerful lover suddenly breaking down right in front of him nearly killed Brivere, the ache in his heart overtaking the pain on his hips as Sidon's large hands clutched onto the golden Zora for dear life, as if deathly afraid that his other lover would disappear as well.

Neither had any idea of how long it took for Sidon to somewhat calm down from his sudden hysteria, heartbroken howls slowly melting into gasps that sent storms of bubbles from the prince's lips flying to the surface of the water. Brivere stayed through it all, patiently holding onto the sobbing Zora as tears began to silently leak out of his own eyes, mixing with the clear water of the royal pool that the two of them were listlessly floating in. He was unsure who he was crying for: his grief-stricken lover or his precious Hylian friend, who was currently off risking his life to save all of Hyrule.

Eventually, Sidon went limp in the golden knight's arms, which Brivere took as a signal for both of them to resurface. Although the prince was much larger, Brivere managed to get Sidon's body to lean against his as he floated on his back, allowing the red Zora to rest his shaking head onto Brivere's chest. Small whimpers and sighs slipped out of Sidon's trembling lips as Brivere's arms wrapped around his red head tail, the golden knight rewarding the prince for his emotional vulnerability with soft kisses against his brow.

"...I am truly sorry, Brivere." Sidon whimpered. "To think that I am so weak, to have broken down like that when Link has not even died."

… _Yet._ Neither of them acknowledged the unspoken word that, nonetheless, echoed in their heads.

Brivere shook his head and pressed another kiss onto the prince's crest, keeping his lips there as he spoke. "No, you have every right to be upset." the golden knight whispered, making Sidon shudder from the way Brivere's mouth moved against his scales. "I must admit, I have been worried for you. Ever since the Hylian Champion had left, it was clear that you were trying to suppress your emotions, putting on an enthusiastic front for the sake of our people."

Brivere's hand slipped under Sidon's chin, tilting it up so that he could see the concern in the golden knight's eyes. "However, you have always told me that it is important to allow yourself to feel and express your emotions, so I do believe that the same sentiment must extend to you, Sidon."

Sidon was slightly stunned to hear his name said so casually without his proper title by the usually formal golden knight. However, that didn't mean that he didn't love the way Brivere's voice sounded wrapped around it, so the prince stored the lovely tune in the back of his mind to play it over and over again for years to come.

Wrapping his strong arms around the golden Zora's waist, Sidon weakly chuckled and nuzzled his face into his lover's broad chest. "Do you mean to tell me that you have actually been listening to me, Brivere?" he softly teased.

Sidon felt a rare smile stretch against his crest. "Yes, although I must admit that it is difficult to fully put your teachings into practice." Brivere murmured. "But allow me to try anyways."

Placing a hand onto the back of the prince's head tail, Brivere absentmindedly ran his fingers along his lover's bright red scales. "I am frightened for the Hylian Champion, the same as you." he admitted. Sidon didn't need his ability to sense that this was the truth, as it was clear from the way Brivere's voice slightly cracked like clay on Link's title. "I wish for him to return, not only for his sake, but also because he is my closest friend and your lover, as selfish as that may be."

Brivere lightly hummed and the prince calmed down further, soothed by the slight vibration in the golden knight's chest. "It is alright for you to have broken down and cried so harshly, as it only stands as a testament to your love for the Hylian Champion. If anything, I find it admirable."

"...You do not feel jealous in the slightest?" Sidon hesitantly asked.

"I would tell you if I did." Brivere said, nodding his head. "The Hylian Champion and I agreed to share you as our lover, as we know that you care for us the same. If our situation was reversed, and he was here while _I_ was off fighting the Calamity, then I have no doubt that you would react the same way."

Sidon frowned, rubbing his crest into Brivere's chest as he tightened his embrace around the golden Zora. "I do not wish for that to ever happen. If Link comes back, the two of you are never leaving my sight again."

“If?" Brivere tittered. "Do you not have faith in his ability to return to us safely?"

"I... I do, but..."

"You need to have more faith in the Hylian Champion." Brivere said, gently cutting him off. "After all, aren't you the one who constantly shouted words of praise and encouragement at him, especially before he left?"

Weakly chuckling, Sidon nodded his head. "Yes, but I think that was more for my sake than for his."

"Then you need more confidence in his fighting ability. You witnessed it first hand after all." Brivere said, a hint of a teasing tone carried in his breath. He softly tittered when Sidon groaned and smothered his face into the golden Zora's chest, trying but failing to hide the grin that stretched across his face in embarrassment.

"I attribute most of that to his insane horse." Sidon laughed, trying to excuse his humiliating loss against the Hylian Champion and his beloved horse, Crazy Girl. "But still, he _is_ one of the best fighters I have seen. He even beat _you_ the other day, and you are the best warrior in our domain."

Now it was Brivere's turn to be embarrassed, although he was better at hiding it than the prince. Still, Sidon caught onto the way the golden Zora's eyes shifted away as his lips slightly tightened. He laughed, unsure if Brivere's discomfort was from losing against the Hylian Champion or from the sudden praise as the best warrior in the Zora Domain, but either way, the prince was fully enjoying his lover’s reaction.

"In that case, my lord, have faith in him." Brivere continued, shaking off the prince’s teasing. "Not only him, but in the goddess Hylia to guide and protect him. And have faith in my ability, which I had used to prepare him the best I could."

Sidon nodded. When put that way, the future didn't seem so bleak. His trust in the people he believed in the most was more powerful than the fear that threatened to tear him apart. "Speaking of your ability... did you see many outcomes that were in Link's favor?"

Humming, Brivere sleepily bobbed his head up and down, which Sidon found absolutely adorable. "I was trying to tell you that, my lord, but you broke down so suddenly that I figured it was better for you to accept the bad visions first. I apologize, I should have-!"

"No, my sun," the Prince quickly interrupted, giving Brivere a stern look. "As I said, it is best to acknowledge reality, and after all, _I_ was the one who asked for the bad news first. And I appreciate you for staying and waiting until I had calmed down. I desperately needed a release from all of the emotions I have been holding back for the past few weeks. But now that I feel less tense, may you please tell me the good news?"

Brivere nodded, slowly blinking his bleary eyes. "Do not worry too much, my lord. It is not as if there is _no_ chance for the Hylian Champion to win. In fact, I had seen many visions of him returning victorious, in some of them perhaps more injured than we would like, but _alive_ nonetheless."

"However," the golden knight continued, slightly pausing to phrase his thoughts the best he could, "As I said, the future is always subject to change based on the smallest actions. I beg you not to rely too much on my ability, which I do not have much control over, but rather, please place your faith in the Hylian Champion's ability to do the right thing until the end."

The two Zora floated in silence, allowing Brivere's words of reassurance to sink in. Water gently lapped onto both of their bodies as Sidon enjoyed the way his lover’s broad chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm, slightly bobbing the prince's head up and down. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, which Sidon was thankful for as a reminder that, at the very least, one of his lover's was still safe.

And the other one would definitely come back as well.

"Thank you, my love." Sidon sighed, finally content.

Brivere didn't answer, and for a split second fear shot through Sidon's heart, snapping his head up from the golden Zora's chest in fear of finding something wrong with his lover, millions of the worst possibilities rushing through the prince’s head.

To his immense relief, the golden Zora had clearly just fallen asleep, eyes closed as soft breaths came and went from his slightly parted lips.

It took a second for Sidon to get over his initial panic, but when he did, he had to hold himself back from bursting into laughter. "Oh, love, you nearly gave me a heart attack." the prince giggled, soft enough as to not wake his sleeping lover up. "Link already gives me enough of that, I don’t need you to do so as well." Hesitantly, Sidon considered waking the golden knight up, admittedly wanting some company even though his lover was still wrapped in his arms.

Still, he knew that Brivere definitely deserved to rest. The Oracle Knight had spent a long day training recruits, filling out reports, and attending long meetings, yet still stayed up past his limit to comfort Sidon, who was the cause of all of the extra work.

The prince slowly rolled over in the water, placing the golden knight on top of him as he floated on his back. He cradled Brivere's head onto his chest, tracing the golden scales on the other Zora's head tail. Most people do not have more than one lover in a lifetime, but in that moment Sidon was extremely thankful that he was blessed enough to find two. He was unsure if he could ever handle the stress of Link's battle had Brivere not been there to reassure him, saying just the right things to make the prince feel better. Sidon couldn’t bear to imagine a world where he couldn’t have both of them in his life.

And as his eyes began to droop, giving way to exhaustion, Sidon said a quiet goodnight to his Hylian lover, wherever he may be. Sidon would do anything to help Link, and even offered to come and help fight the Calamity, but had to stay back on everyone’s insistence of his safety. If he could, he would become a god and rig the battle to ensure Link's safety. Perhaps the prince just felt so powerless in the situation, beating himself up for being unable to help the man he dearly loved just as much as he loved the golden Zora that peacefully slept on top of him.

But if he really could do nothing, if he couldn't change fate or challenge the gods, then the very least he could do was believe in his Hylian lover and patiently await his return.

And Sidon was absolutely certain that Link would come back, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> so this takes place between ch 1 and 2 of Trying To Tie Loose Ends  
> it could honestly be like ch. 1.5 but it was suggested to me by my beta reader after we finished all of TTTLE, so i made this more for her! awesome prompt alina i love you


End file.
